No Regrets
by SesshyLover132
Summary: When Sasuke asked Naruto if they could be 'friends with benefits', he agreed, knowing that it was the only way Sasuke would ever pay attention to him. Now,though, Sasuke's going to marry Sakura and Naruto is left behind. How will he deal with it? SasNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: Warning, this one-shot has dark themes and character death.**

I blinked through my tears and looked down, seeing the blood ooze from my self-inflicted cuts. I tried not to remember but everything, all the memories, the words, the hurt, came back, like your life flashing before your eyes before you die.

-scene change-

"_Come on, Dobe," Sasuke said, "It's not like it will be a relationship, we'll just be friends with benefits."_

_I couldn't believe it, since when did Sasuke become the horny, I-need-a-good-shag towards me when he could have any man or woman he wanted?_

"_Okay," I said cautiously, "but if I want out you let me go." He nodded and immediately grabbed me, clutching me to him and nibbling on my ear. _

-scene change-

The feelings began to arise again, the pain had taken them for a while but now they had come back in full force, nearly knocking my breath away in their attempt to end me.

However, I stood up slowly and walked over to the tiled wall opposite me. I dipped my fingers in the blood rushing from my arms and quickly wrote a message out, for anyone who found me.

Then, I stumbled back over to the other side of the room and sunk to the floor, even that small feat tiring me out.

-scene change-

_I lay beside him, my chest heaving as we lay side by side in his large bed. "Mmm," He mumbled, waiting for me to get up to grab my clothes and leave, "See, dobe, friends with benefits is a good thing."_

_I nodded even though I didn't believe him, continuing to throw on my now found clothes. _

_Before I went out the door, he pulled me to him for one last kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth. _

"_Bye, dobe." He waved and sunk back into the navy blue sheets covering his bed. _

-scene change-

Why did I have to see this? Why did I have to remember the pain I felt when ever he said we were only 'Friends with benefits"? Why, damn it?

Tears flowed silently down my cheeks, leaving tiny trails of salty water in their wake. Before I could stop it, another memory passed by.

-scene change-

_I was roughly shoved against the wall, Sasuke's hands roaming my sides. I sighed and moaned, loving every waking minute of it even though to him it was merely a good fuck. _

_He chuckled and his eyes were piercing as they eagerly searched my face. _

-scene change-

Oh, god please stop this! I couldn't take it anymore, this was the whole reason I had cut myself in the first place! I wanted to forget, to never have to remember, especially what happened next.

-scene change-

"_I'm sorry, dobe, we can't do this anymore." He said, his voice the same, smooth, icy tone it always was. _

_I nodded, he was going to be married soon, to Sakura, and because of it we could no longer be friends with benefits. He didn't need me anymore, he had _her _now. After all, I couldn't give him the Uchiha heirs that he wanted._

_He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Then, he extended his hand and I took it. "No regrets, right, dobe?" _

_I plastered a fake smile on my face and shook his hand. "No regrets." _

-scene change-

I was seeing black spots now and everything else was blurry. I felt cool and all of my emotions, my sadness, my hurt, my jealousy it was all slipping away. Was this what death felt like?

I blinked rapidly but my vision would not focus, then everything was gone.

-scene change-

"Dobe, where are you?" Sasuke called into the eerily quiet apartment of his best friend and ex-lover. "Dobe!" He tried again and pushed through the mess of the place. Naruto hadn't shown up at his office for two days and people were getting worried, he was the Hokage after all.

He looked in Naruto's bedroom, his kitchen, and living room. Nothing, no sign of him. So, he headed to the bathroom, the last place in the small apartment that he hadn't searched.

He knocked on the door, once, twice. Hearing nothing, he gently opened the door and then froze. Naruto's body lay crumpled beside the sink, just below a mirror. His arms were cased with dried blood and his eyes were closed peacefully.

Something within him snapped and he lunged at the younger boy, searching for a breath, a pulse, anything that indicated he was alive. Nothing. "Naruto, come on, Naruto, wake up!" He cried, shaking the body and sobbing despite himself.

"Please, please wake up!" His pleas reached only deaf ears and then, he saw it. A message reflected in the mirror, he spun on his heel and fell to the floor afterwards, sobbing and murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." over and over again.

There, on the tile wall above the bath tub, was a message.

"_**I regret."**_


End file.
